Genesis: Offence vs Defence
by Mayonaka no Sasayaki
Summary: (The Deimon vs Ōjō match within my main fic; Survivor) With the Spring Tournament underway, people are about to witness the beginning of the greatest rivalry of Kantō.
1. THE DEFENCE

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or it's characters.

 **Note:** Please read and review because I would really like to know what you think! Especially constructive criticism because I won't be able to improve if no one is willing to point it out to me. Your time and thoughts would be most appreciated. Thank you and please enjoy!

Dedication: I'm still working on the next chapter but in honour of Sena's birthday, I wanted to take the 13th chapter (12th DOWN: TO CONQUER THE FIELD) of the main fic of Eyeshield 21 fanfic; Survivor and make it a separate fic as a tribute to Sena. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KOBAYAKAWA SENA!

* * *

You can also find me in AO3, Tumblr, and Twitter. Just search for Mayonaka no Sasayaki and one way or another, you're gonna find a picture of a white wolf which is me XD

Also, if you want to support me on Ko-fi: I2I3D8UJ (after typing Ko-fi's website) or just search for Mayonaka no Sasayaki

* * *

 **Language note:** In Japanese, sometimes when people address others it can be gender neutral like 'aitsu' or 'koitsu' which can both mean him/her. Those who don't know that Sena is Eyeshield 21 would of course use he/him while those who do know will use she/her. That's why if you see the term of address not switching to him/he for those in the know it's because they're using the more neutral address instead of 'kare wa' (he/him) or 'kanojo wa' (she/her).

* * *

 **THE DEFENCE**

* * *

Sena exhales a smooth breath. The sun hasn't risen fully, the soft purple air in front of her mouth turning to fog each time she exhales. Gripping her ankle, she stretches the front of her thigh, switching legs twice before bending down to touch her toes. Rising, she takes a breath and smiles.

"Aerv'usael, Hiruma-san."

Familiar cackles fill the air as Hiruma pushes himself away from the shadows of a nearby tree. "Aerv'usael. You've gotten better at picking up my scent it seems."

"When the winds are in my favour, yeah." Sena stretches an arm across her chest. "You look like you have something planned for our entrance in the match."

Hiruma shrugs, smirking impishly. "The Oda idiots had too many limos."

"That…seems a bit at odds to us Bats, though?"

"Eh, it's temporary. We'll have something more suitable when we have a full team."

Sena switches arms so to avoid hitting Hiruma as he settles beside her to start with his own stretches. "Why do I have the feeling you'd choose a monster truck for us, given the chance?"

"Well, you're not wrong." Hiruma stretches his wrist. "But it's still not practical. You've ever seen a hauler truck?"

"I don't think so..."

"It's a truck that usually hauls race cars."

Sena gapes at her friend. "That's huge! How is that more practical?"

"Mobile locker rooms and a headquarter to brainstorm game plans."

"…That really does sounds cool."

"Obviously."

"Designs?"

"In the works."

"May I…?"

Hiruma snorts, giving her a deadpanned stare. "You're my partner, chibi. You don't have to ask permission all the damn time."

"Oh." Sena stares at her feet. "Sorry, I'm just...not used to it? I've always followed whatever Mamori-neechan told to do and well, I've been a gofer for years so…"

A hand tips her chin up, bringing her gaze back to a thoughtful looking Hiruma, a glint of regret in his eyes. "You're allowed to do what you want, chibi. You always had."

Sena's mouth twitches into a smile at what almost sounds like an apology. "Even when I wasn't given a choice?"

"Even then," Hiruma chuckles as lets go, hands on his hips. "Besides, you forced us all to give you a fucking choice didn't you?"

Sena giggles. "And you wonder why I believe that you're kind?"

"That is still the biggest bullshit I've ever heard," Hiruma grumbles in disgust, gagging for emphasis. "Told you not to sleep talk when you're awake, chibi."

"Oh!" Sena brightens. "A tsundere Hiruma-san has been spotted!"

"Brat," Hiruma growls, smirking as he squishes her face.

Sena sticks her tongue out. "Jerk."

"Am I now?" Hiruma rumbles and Sena realises that they've gotten closer that there's barely any space between them.

Breath stilling, she's abruptly reminded of what happened last Sunday with Koigahama; of the words she said and still not understanding why she said it at all. Biting her lip, Sena peeks up at Hiruma from under her bangs and to her surprise, the action causes the hand holding her face to freeze then, loosens it's hold to cradle her cheek instead. Gulping, she locks eyes with Hiruma, their faces closer than Sena thought and their gaze hold for the space of a breath before Sena brings up a shaking hand to rest on top of Hiruma's.

When they first met, Hiruma usually makes Sena nervous for unpleasant reasons but recently…it's more awkward and maybe even a little thrilling than anything she's ever experienced. Honestly, she's terrified at what it means because Sena has never had a good track record when it comes to having friends and being allowed to keep them. There's always been a time limit before people leave her and Sena is afraid that if she digs too deeply into whatever it is between herself and Hiruma, then she'll lose the Bats, lose _Hiruma_ far too quickly.

"RAAAAAAWWWRRR!"

Hiruma sighs as he lets go. "It's too early for this shit."

Sena tries to ignore the sudden lack of warmth when Hiruma steps back before she turns to watch in amusement as Komusubi and the Sankyōdai race past them and tumbling to the ground a few feet away from the clubhouse. After a moment, Kurita bounds up to them with Monta in tow as he chews sleepily on a banana.

"Good morning!" Kurita chirps.

Sena smiles. "Good morning, Kurita-san, Monta."

Hiruma makes his way to Kurita's side with a deadpanned stare. "Fucking idiot linemen and their early bird nonsense. What the hell."

"Max…" Monta mumbles as he trails off with a snore.

Sena breathes a quiet laugh, watching her team with a fond eye. It's gonna be a long day but strangely, it's not as daunting Sena expected it to be, not when she's with the Devil Bats.

When they finish their pre-game preparations, they meet up with the volunteers by the school's entrance, watching in awe along side them as two long black limos roll up by the gate.

"There are flames on them." Sena blinks then sighs. "Of course there are."

Hiruma cackles. "You like?"

"That's not the poi—nevermind." Sena tilts her head in thought. "Actually, yeah. The color contrast is good."

"Thought so." Hiruma hums, a fang catching his bottom lip. "Although, there's something about the yellow that keeps pissing me off…"

"Ah…how about adding green to mix in with the red, Hiruma-san?"

"...I knew it. Dammit."

"Next time?"

"Next time."

When they arrive at Seisen Stadium, it is to the sound of the deafening roar of the crowd. Across from them are two big buses housing the powerhouse school that is the Ōjō White Knights.

Kuroki gapes at the amount of people. "This is supposed to be the district tournament, right? Why the hell are there so many people here?"

"Not only that." Togano looks around. "A lot of them are girls."

"Is football popular with girls after all?" Jūmonji asks, giving Sena a questioning look.

Sena sweatdrops. "I'm afraid not."

"It's because of Sakuraba-kun," Kurita answers sheepsihly as he walks up behind them.

"MAX!" Monta gasps, pointing at a TV crew. "Even the TV station is here!"

"So that's why they got this stadium, huh?" Kurita looks down at the grass covered field. "This is the first time we're playing on natural grass."

On Ōjō's side, they hear the coach calling in for the team's last snack. Sena watches as workers, one after another bringing in the food for the hungry players of Ōjō.

"That's a MAX gap between the small and the powerhouse team," Monta mutters, sweatdropping.

"Have no fear!" Kurita exclaims with a grin behind them, dragging a cart full of food. "Chef Kurita is here!"

"S-shishō!" Komusubi hops on over to Kurita, a tarp under his arm.

"Ah, thank you, Komusubi-kun!"

The team circles around the cart, mouths watering.

"This smells amazing!"

"Did you make this, Kurita-senpai?"

"Yup!" Kurita passes over the bentō to the players. "We always have lots of food at the temple. I didn't want it to go to waste!" The center rummages inside the cart and brings out a bentō with a big 'X' taped on the lid. The smell of spices immediately gives away to whom exactly the meal belongs to.

"Here you go, Hiruma!"

Her partner takes the bentō with a cackle and a slight incline of his head before parking himself on a nearby bench. Hiruma then promptly opens his laptop as he eats his meal. Excited, she thanks Kurita for the meal as he passes a bentō to her. For the next hour and a half, they spend the time by eating the delicious food and afterwards, familiarising themselves with the field. Personally, she's especially looking forward to play on natural grass which she only got a taste of once at Notre Dame Stadium.

Plopping herself back to her spot with her friends, Sena glances around and sees both the crowd and TV personnel fawning over Sakuraba, to the teen's discomfort. Sena frowns in sympathy. It must be hard, to have others building an imaginary person up and ignore the real one right in front of them. At least, that's the notion she's getting from the little Sakuraba had been willing to share the last time they jogged together.

"Oh," Kurita breathes, voice small.

Tensing, she and her friends share a glance, worried at what could've caused the hurt they can all hear in their senior's voice; ready to fight and defend the center if needed. As one, they follow Kurita's line of sight and what they find almost have Komusubi launching himself into a war cry. Thankfully, the Sankyōdai manage to hold the angry lineman back even though they themselves don't look all that pleased.

"Shinryūji," Monta growls under his breath, throwing the team a nasty glare.

Sena zeroes in on the player with a head full of dreadlocks, Kongo Agon; the one responsible for hurting Kurita and taking away his dream of attending Shinryūji. Sena sneaks a glance at her partner, finding him typing on his laptop, subtle tension lining his shoulders and eyes that are considerably pale.

"It's okay."

They swivel to see Kurita smiling at them, wobbly but sincere.

"I rather be a Bat than a Naga anyway." Kurita sets his shoulders, giving them a determined look. "I will never regret being here. Especially not when I'm with all of you."

After a long moment, Hiruma is the first to react; kicking Kurita with a pleased smirk before the linemen follow not a moment too soon, jostling Kurita with happy grins. They then all clamour around Kurita, content to let their actions speak for them. It seem to work if the happy tears in Kurita's eyes are anything to go by.

"Listen up, bastards!" Hiruma slams his rifle to the ground as he stands. "Today's game has a different feel from the previous one. We're not just gonna play football." The quarterback's fangs gleam as he sends them a vicious grin, a wild gleam in his eyes. "This is war!"

"Yeah!"

A volunteer nervously raises his hand. "But Shin is gonna play, right? Will we be alright?"

Hiruma scoffs. "Relax. Eyeshield 21 will have the ball most of the time so that's where Shin's gonna be."

The volunteers breathe a sigh of relief.

"So if anyone was to get broken bones, it'd be Eyeshield then. That's a relief."

Sena throws an unimpressed stare at the back of the helper's head, who backtracks when even Hiruma raises a derisive brow.

"I-I mean! We'll do our best not to drag Eyeshield-san down!" The buzz cut helper flails as he turns to the rest of the volunteers. "Right?"

"Yeah! I mean, we could even retaliate and get revenge for the broken bones from last year's scrimmage!" Number 45 turns to give Ishimaru a nervous smile. "Wouldn't you like to do that?"

Ishimaru nods. "That's true! We did make it to the second round. If we run away, it'd be too humiliating."

"If it's Eyeshield 21, I somehow feel like things will turn out alright."

"That's right! He _is_ from Notre Dame, after all!"

Monta gives her sympathetic look. "Hiruma-senpai is making you a scapegoat."

"It's better that way." Sena smiles with a shrug, eyeing Shin with a contemplative frown. "Besides Yamato-kun, Shin-san is the only one in high school that has above average speed. If Shin-san focuses on me, it will hopefully give the rest of us a fighting chance to score points."

"I MAX hope so."

An announcer's voice booms over the stadium. "The game will begin shortly! Everyone please clear the field!"

Sena blinks. "That's my cue."

After notifying her team of the pre-game trial, Sena makes her way into the stadium's gym, quietly greeting the three officials waiting for her inside.

The second trial has a curious effect of acting as both a test and a pre-game warm up. Sena eases her arms down and touches her toes. Rolling upright, she gets into position and when she hears the telltale beep, she shoots out.

The muscles of her legs twitch and flex pleasantly before starting to relax as her stride clicks into place. For the moment, her pace is comfortable, limbs smoothly slicing through the air as she dashes to and fro between the points. It's when the intervals get shorter that the hidden challenge of the second trial is revealed. Maintaing her speed while trying to reach her destination before the sound of the beep has proven to be quite daunting as the minutes roll by, especially since the test requires her to run continuously for 7 minutes there and back between the lines, keeping to the increasing speed prescribed by the audio signals.

The speed is controlled by means of an audio recording emitting sounds at regular intervals. One of the key points is for her to pace herself so as to be at one end of the 40 yard track or the other when she hears a sound. At first, the speed is low but it increases slowly and steadily as time goes on. The aim in the trial of course, is to follow the set rhythm in it's allotted time of 7 minutes with a minimum of 2100 meters in distance.

When the final beep sounds out, Sena slows down to a halt, gasping and panting as sweat beads down her face before a towel is placed under her nose. Swiping away her bangs, Sena looks up to see the representative from the Association, a kind middle aged man named Maehara smiling at her. Accepting the towel, Sena bows in thanks as she presses the cloth to her mouth.

"Well done, Kobayakawa-san."

"Thank you, Maehara-san."

Leighton; a woman representing for the NFL, claps a hand to Sena's shoulder. "All the best out there, Kobayakawa."

"Don't let your guard down out there, little lady," the Notre Dame representative; Hooper warns as the man scowls. "Heard it's one of the best teams in the region."

Sena lets out a breathless chuckle. "Thank you. I'll do my best." Sena bows. "And as always, I'll be in your care."

After excusing herself, she trots back to the field, slowing down until she lingers at the edge. Eyeing Ōjō's players, Sena frowns in confusion when she sees that Shin is still seated by the bench, calm and stoic as ever if a bit sombre.

An arm rests on top of her head. "Killed it, huh."

"Thankfully." Sena glances up at Hiruma. "The intensity had increased a bit."

"To be expected. Didja pace yourself like I told you?"

"I did. Haven't got a complete hang of it yet, though."

"You will."

Warmth blooms in her chest at the conviction in Hiruma's voice. "…Thank you."

"Hn." Hiruma shifts closer, voice taking on that sharp strategist edge. "Fucking chibi."

Sena leans back slightly against Hiruma's chest. "Hm?"

"Seems like Shin is sitting out of the game." Hiruma huffs out a careful breath. "For now."

Ah, so that's why. "Alright…end of the first or second quarter?"

Hiruma hums a low dark melody, mind no doubt thinking of several scenarios until finally, he shifts away. "Second. I want the fucking brats to have more match experience. Come in early if we're lagging behind." A green bubble pops with a snap before the captain points at the highest point on the bleachers. "Until then, keep an eye on them, Co."

"Co?"

"The English prefix that means joint or mutual. We're partners so it fits." Hiruma shrugs. "Plus, its sounds like a short form of your name. Easier to address you on the field than Eyeshield 21."

"Why not chibi like always?"

"To raise the intimidation factor." Hiruma's smirk turns maniacal. "People have been calling you the Devil Hero since that match against Koigahama after you wasted them so badly; especially when you sacked their shitty quarterback with light-speed and stole a touchdown."

"That…was a bit excessive of me." Sena slumps. "His comments about not having Musashi-san around was getting out of hand and I just wanted him to be quiet already."

Hiruma rolls his eyes. "Of course you did it for someone else."

"It's not all that bad when insults are directed at me but it hurts when it's against the people I care about," she defends before biting her lip. "But what do you mean by raising the intimidation factor?"

"Can you imagine the reaction our opponents will have once they now they're gonna go up against someone I openly acknowledge as my equal?"

In her minds eye, she envisions the pandemonium not unlike the ones she sees daily at school whenever Hiruma's name is breathed within the vicinity. Sena sighs, shaking her head fondly. "Demon."

"Thank you!" Hiruma grins. "And it's Devil, fucking chibi. You should know that by now."

Sena laughs. "Like you can talk! How many time have I told you that wasn't a compliment?"

"Me thinks thou doth protest too much."

It's not fair how good Hiruma is in imitating accents. "Really, Hiruma-san? Shakespeare?"

"Fucker was a sadistic bastard in the western classics." Hiruma tilts his head. "So, you in?"

"If we're aiming for intimidation as equals then that means familiarity, right?" Sena folds her arms, smiling. "Then lets kill 'em dead, _Cap_."

Hiruma grins. "Ya-ha!"

When it's time for them to huddle around together, the offence is mostly silent—the energy charged under their skin keeping them at bay. Not too far from them, they hear Ōjō build up towards their battle cry. The Bats grin, hands clutching their knees as they take a deep breath, the roar of the two teams bursting out and echoes around the stadium.

"GLORY FOR THE KINGDOM!"

"LET'S KILL 'EM, YA-HA!"

After separating herself from the team, Sena takes the camcorder in hand and makes her way to the stands.

"Sena!"

Blinking in surprise, she turns and spies her exasperated looking parents first before her eyes shift to the one sitting beside her mother, seeing a waving Mamori along with her two closest friends; Suetomo Ako and Watanabe Sara.

Sena smiles at her parents then, walks towards the three older girls, confused. "Mamori-neechan." Sena bows slightly to Mamori's friends. "Suetomo-san, Watanabe-san."

"Hello, Sena-chan!" The bubbly Suetomo greets, hair tied in its usual pigtails as her glasses glint slightly in the sunlight.

Watanabe bows back, long dark hair curtaining her face. "It's good to see you, Sena-chan."

"You too," Sena replies, smiling at the three before her voice takes on a dry note. "Checking up on me again, Mamori-neechan?"

Mamori nods, eyes determined. "Of course! I have to protect Sena after all."

Suetomo and Watanabe sigh, shaking their heads.

"Mamori…"

"We know you mean well but seriously, stop babying her Mamori."

Mamori pouts as she scolds her friends. "Sena is helpless and weak, you _know_ that. Not to mentioned that boys can turn into wolves at any moment and Hiruma-kun is the worst one of them all!"

"Here we go again."

Before the three friends can squabble, her father interrupts, giving her a knowing smile.

"Scouting?"

"Yeah," Sena confirms, raising the camcorder with a small smile. "Ōjō are hailed as the best defence in all of Kantō after all. It can't be like how things were against Koigahama last week."

Her mother leans over with a cheeky grin. "All the best, Sena."

"Thanks, Kaa-san."

Quickly excusing herself before Mamori can say another complaint, Sena bounds up the bleachers, standing near a Deimon student with a balding forehead. Sena points to the empty beside him.

"May I?"

"Hm?" The boy starts in surprise before he gives her a polite smile. Strangely, he seems familiar for some reason. "Of course, please."

"Thank you." Making herself comfortable, she watches with pride as her team takes position then, turns on the camcorder. "April 17th, 2005: Deimon vs Ōjō. It is now noon and the start of the first quarter. Deimon is on the offence."

The whistle blows and it's the kickoff. Sena sees Monta twisting mid-jump as he catches Hiruma's throw, landing on the ground before he takes off towards the end zone. Monta makes it past 20 yards before a cornerback tackles the wide receiver, knocking them both out of bounds.

"Way to go, Sakuraba-kun!" The reporter from the TV crew cheers as she jumps up and down.

A man in front of her snorts. "Sakuraba is on the bench. Honestly, isn't a reporter suppose to know what she's covering? This ain't an idol signing, dammit."

Sena chuckles dryly at that, watching as Monta shakes a fist at Ōjō's cornerback. Spinning the camera around, Sena leans forward in her seat, holding her breath as the players take their places on the field. Sena zooms in, making sure to keep as much of the field in sight as possible, but still close enough to see the action. Unexpectedly, Hiruma turns his head at her direction and cracks two of his knuckles then, rotates his wrist.

Two routes down. Improvise.

Alright then. The chances of a successful run is on the right side of the line and if anything happens, there are two possible routes for both herself and Monta to take so they won't get tackle too soon.

Sena taps the side of the camcorder and sticks out a finger in return to signal a third route to the sides. Even under the helmet, Sena can see her partner's signature grin at the increased chances. Sena smiles, lying in wait as she watches the Devil Bats desperately tries to find equal footing against the White Knights.

The clock ticks.

* * *

The trick play is an improvised version of his old one that Kobayakawa used in the Rule 21.

They started the drive deep in their own territory, and they've chipped away to the 60 yard line. They now have 4 minutes until the end of the quarter to score a touchdown. What a good number to bring an upset. Especially when the White Knights expect nothing from them and are underestimating them.

Yōichi tells the bastards about their next play.

Everyone stares. One of the helpers pales while his teammates trade nervous glances but eventually nod. A moment later, they line up for the play. It's the kind of insanity that Yōichi thrives in. It's madness, and when he glances up to where Kobayakawa is, he sees the gears turning in those garnet eyes before it brightens in recognition.

Keh! Clever girl.

The offensive line crouches in a row in front of Yōichi. The referee places the ball between the two teams and blows his whistle, and the clock begins to tick. Yōichi breathes in and glances to the right, and receives a thumbs up from Monta. Glances to the left, towards the sideline. From his place at the line of scrimmage, a volunteer named Atsumi hops up and down on the balls of his feet. Yōichi gives the signal, and Atsumi goes into motion.

"Wait!" Yōichi shouts and stands up from his crouch. "What the hell am I doing, this isn't going to work!" Yōichi waves his hands about in a helpless gesture, then abandons his position, striding towards the sideline. "We should have a time out!" Atsumi passes him at a jog while Yōichi tries to call for another huddle.

The White Knights defence relaxes, glancing around at each other in confusion. The linebackers shrug, and the cornerbacks look to their coach for guidance.

That is when Kurita snaps the ball.

Without hesitation, Yōichi turns on his heels and shoots downfield, blowing past a bewildered Ōjō defender—then three more—and sees the end zone yawn before him. The stadium is muffled because fuck that noise, he needs to concentrate his hearing on picking any potential tackles as his cleats pound against the turf.

Going up against his partner on a regular bases has given him an advantage that he didn't have before; in that slowly but surely, his body is working to catch up with his mind. Even though his speed hasn't broken the 5 second wall yet and that sometimes, his body still lags behind his mind, he's gone against someone that uses light-speed as a weapon so his eyes are able to trace and predict the snail-like movements of his opponents then acts before they can move to stop him.

A hell of a way to make up for any lags.

Yōichi looks up, squinting into the sunlight. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Monta and Ishimaru, his fellow receivers; and over his shoulder, he sees Atsumi passes the football. It cuts through the air, spiralling towards them in a decent curve. Monta catches the ball first and screeches downfield for 15 yards before the defence catches up to stop him. The teen tightens his hold on the ball before he turns his back towards the defence and with the training he had, manages to short toss the ball back to him with minimum trouble. Yōichi catches and hauls it in to his chest.

Dodging the defence with the skills he cultivated over the months, Yōichi kills the last 25 yards and crosses the end zone with a loud cackle, spiking the ball for good measure.

"Touchdown!"

When he looks up, the dumbstruck faces of the crowd fill his vision before he's swarmed by his teammates while the volunteers looks on in awe. Yōichi then zeroes in on Kobayakawa's smiling face amongst the crowd, eyes fierce and bright and fixed on Yōichi.

Yōichi throws up the horn sign. "Ya-ha!"

The crowd from Deimon's side cheers; loud and deafening, almost drowning out the stunned voice of the announcer as he excitedly shouts out to the whole stadium.

"What an upset, folks! For the first time since the Shinryūji Nagas, the Devil Bats are now one of the two teams to ever score a touchdown against the White Knights! I repeat!" The announcer shouts over the din of the crowd. "The first points have been scored by the Deimon Devil Bats!"

"Dammit!" yells out Ōjō's head coach; Shōji Gunpei as he slams a clipboard to the ground. "What an embarrassment! And against Deimon!"

Yōichi grins at the upset, cackling gleefully as he calls the team over. "Alright, ya bastards, gather around! We're gonna go for a try-for-point!"

His teammates nod. "Aye, Captain!"

When he sees some of the helpers looking nervously around each other, Yōichi feels a tick on his brow before taking a breath. He can't waste their time in getting annoyed by ignorant amateurs so he instead nudges Kurita towards them to explain. His friend nods, beaming as he happily explains to the others. Now to concentrate on the kick.

Ugh, bad enough Musashi handed them assignments, but the stupid geezer just _had_ to talk his ear off about kicking technique and making sure he was at least decent enough to score 45% of the time instead of the usual 35%. Stupid older brother.

"Ah, fuck it. Let's get this over with."

In the end, he uses the remaining time of the quarter to hold off the defence as he readies the kick. The ball sails wildly, spiralling with no rhyme nor reason before it barely hits the goal post, giving them a 1 point gain. Well damn.

Ignoring the cheering crowd, he checks the score of 7-0 before calling for a huddle to prepare the brats for switching goals as they enter the second quarter and into defence. As he's about to line up the next play, he hisses with a flinch as the stadium erupts with deafening screams of fangirls as they fawn and foam at the mouth the moment they see that Sakuraba is now playing offence.

"Fucking hell."

Kurita gives him a sympathetic glance, passing Yōichi's customised helmet on the bench to him. "I think it's best to avoid taking it off for the rest of the game, Hiru."

"Fangirls have fucking crazy screams," Yōichi grumbles, taking the helmet with a nod. "It's actually in a damn league of its own."

Kurita chuckles. "Is that why you rarely have your hair down?"

"Che, like having my ears bleed is an alternative."

As he's adjusting his helmet, Yōichi sees Ōtawara; the White Knights' idiotic captain and center, marching towards them from the corner of his eye. "Kurita!"

"Hm?"

His brother blinks in confusion as his fellow center snatches a down marker from a nearby crew member and bends it like a damn accordion before dropping it to the ground as Ōtawara laughs proudly. Not bad.

Kurita frets as he picks up the marker, looking it over before resetting it back into it's original state; somewhat. There are times that Yōichi forgets how stupidly strong centers are.

Walking over to the dumbfounded crew member, Kurita apologetically extends the marker. "Sorry."

"I-it's alright."

Ōtawara pauses before he lets out a loud, booming laugh before walking back to his team.

Kurita blinks confused. "Hiru…what just happened?"

Resisting the urge to facepalm, Yōichi sighs as he locks the helmet strap in place. "He was challenging you. Try to pay attention, fatty."

"Oh." Kurita, strangely looks guilty. Of course he is. "Oops."

Chuckling fondly, Yōichi gives a sharp whistle. "Get your asses over here, ya bastards!"

As the team huddle close, Yōichi turns to look at Kobayakawa who regretfully shakes her head as she cracks only one knuckle. Damn. Not many options when it comes to their defence then. Fine, their line isn't as shitty like it was back in January anyway, so they'll just have to increase the percentage. Which means...

"Uh-oh…"

"That's Hiruma-senpai's MAX insane face isn't it?"

"Hiruma…"

"This," he snickers, "is gonna be insanely perfect."

In the end, the kick-off has them facing off against the Knights with a distance of 60 yards until touchdown. Even worse is that fucking Takami Ichirō is today's quarterback.

"What the…" Takami mutters.

Yōichi grins as the commentator speaks, incredulous. "Suddenly a goal-line defence?!"

"It makes sense," Takami murmurs. "The defence blocks the run while Kurita prevents the pass before the ball is thrown. That's your plan, Hiruma?"

Ōtawara makes a face. "Whaaaat?"

Yōichi just shrugs, giving nothing away.

Takami frowns, eyes determined behind his glasses. "I won't allow it!"

Ōtawara huffs. "Never!"

Glancing to his left, he inclines his head at Monta who nods. Yōichi crouches, smirking at the cautious way Ōjō are eyeing them. Looks like some of their advantage of being underestimated have waned. No matter. They're sure as hell are gonna gain as many points they can to pull ahead before Shin steps in. Like hell he's gonna let his partner go against the linebacker without an advantage.

Time to cause another upset.

Monkey style.

* * *

Hiruma is MAX crazy. Then again, everyone and their pets knew that right from the start but _still_. Oh well, the whole team is a MAX crazy bunch anyway so it all works out.

Monta eyes Sakuraba with a twinge of jealousy as the idol is fawned over by his adoring fangirls. As a player though, he frowns intensely at the fact of how short he is compared to the Ōjō receiver. MAX unfair. But he's around the team long enough to understand that any disadvantage they have, they turn them into an advantage instead. That, or drag their opponents down onto their level, whichever suits the situation better he supposes.

Monta doesn't know what their chances are but he knows enough that it's important for them to MAX score as much as possible before Shin comes into the game. Not to mentioned the fact that they need to give his best friend some field advantage.

Monta thumbs his nose. "Let's MAX do this!"

"Set! Hut!"

Running downfield, he marks Sakuraba. From the corner of his eye, he sees Kurita have a MAX showdown with the Knights' center, barely knocking him over while his fellow linemen grapple against Kantō's ultimate defence. Not too far from where he is, he sees Hiruma also giving chase, keeping an eye on Ōjō's quarterback as he does so.

Sakuraba catches the ball. Badly. Monta watches as the older boy falls to the ground.

"Pass complete!"

"10 yard pass!"

Monta gapes, dumbfounded. "Mukyaa!"

What the hell was that?! Sakuraba could've gone and run with it and gain more yards! Monta knows he shouldn't want his enemy to get more points than his team but as a fellow receiver, that was such a MAX disappointing catch! Wasn't Sakuraba supposed to be one of the aces in Ōjō?

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Ace Sakuraba-kun~!"

Pursing his lips, he looks at the slumped shoulders of his rival then at his raving fans. After a moment, a lightbulb goes off in his head. Turning, he searches for Sena; one of the few people in their team who knows Sakuraba a bit more personally. Finding her, Monta points a thumb at Sakuraba then at the screaming fangirls. His best friend nods with a weary smile.

Ah…so it's like that. Poor guy.

Even so, he can't show mercy here. They got a MAX game plan to pull off.

"Hut!"

"7 yard pass!"

One after another short passes are thrown towards Sakuraba until the distance is 20 yards from touchdown. It's time.

"We are about to witness the touchdown, folks!" The announcer shouts over the screaming crowd.

 _We'll pretend to give up on the passes and keep their guard down so when the chance comes, fucking monkey, you'll intercept!_

Monta has intercepted passes before. It's never easy and he's still not all that good at it but he knows that his chances are a lot better than he thought, lack of height or no. So he gets into position, eyeing Sakuraba with a critical eye and trusting his teammates to keep Ōjō at bay as he MAX sets forth on his target!

"Hut!"

He's not a fast runner so trying to put pressure on Sakuraba by getting near him isn't gonna work for him. So instead, Monta makes sure he has the ball in his line of sight, like all the countless times he's done before in both baseball and football. Even though Sakuraba beats him in height, he's definitely not gonna let him beat him in jumping!

Monta sees the football as it cuts through the air, spiralling in a MAX curve. Monta doesn't even have to adjust his trajectory. Ōjō has a really good and experienced quarterback like Hiruma said so he knows that pass is perfect. Monta takes a breath, stretches out his arms and jumps.

"Catch MAX!"

Dimly, he hears the fangirls screaming insults at him but even more than that, he hears Ōjō's quarterback shouting.

"Go back! It's an interception! Go _back!"_

It's disappointing but he can't get far with his speed so when he passes 20 yards, he can hear Ōjō shaking off his teammates and stampeding towards him.

"Raimon-kun!"

Head snapping over his shoulder, he sees Ishimaru running behind him. Monta nods, turning back to give a manageable short toss to the track and field player. Any more than that will just be a MAX bad pass from him.

Catching it, Ishimaru dashes forward in a MAX sprint. Though his senior is slower than his best friend, his speed is enough to cause a panic for the Knights.

"To the side!" Ōjō's coach roars to his players. "Make him go off the sideline!"

Kuroki; who is the fastest out of the Sankyōdai manages to catch the Ōjō player charging towards Ishimaru, giving their senior an extra 5 yards before he's pushed off bounds.

"Out!"

On Deimon's sideline, he hears the others groan in dismay.

"Sooo close!"

"It was almost a touchdown too!"

Panting, he swipes the sweat from his chin with a grin then, pumps his fist. "Yeah!"

"M-monta!"

He turns to find Komusubi grinning wide at him. Laughing, they body slam their chests and raises their fists to the air. "Chibiz!"

The White Knights are silent, glaring at them with MAX intensity. Scary.

"Amazing!" The announcer says, excited. "The Devil Bats are 12 yards from getting the bonus points!"

Hiruma places his hands on his hips, head cocked to the side. The captain's eyes (which thankfully are a bit more easier to look at after months of exposure) are sweeping across the field before glancing up at the bleachers. Hiruma cracks his knuckles and grins, looking satisfied.

Confused, he follows to where Hiruma was looking at and finds a similarly grinning Sena. Those two. Monta hides a snicker because how can he not? Personally, he thinks those two have been spending so much time together that they've picked up the same reactions and expression at times. It's MAX funny and cool.

"Hut!"

As he's about to take off downfield, he watches in horrified fascination as Ōjō's center tears away Deimon's line to get to Hiruma and Ishimaru. One by one, they fall and Monta is worried that the center is gonna flatten Ishimaru before the giant stops, confused.

"Huh?"

To the side, Monta hears quiet cackling as Hiruma sneaks away with the ball causing them all to stare at the devious quarterback, dumbfounded. When did he...?

"Don't just stand there! Get him, you fools!"

Spurned on by the shout from Ōjō's coach, the Knights scramble to tackle the Bats' quarterback.

"6 yard gain!"

That means they're only 6 yards from the end zone. They might be able to do this!

Loud cackles fill the air, causing the White Knights; who are MAX silent, to tense even more. Looks like Hiruma is taking advantage of the situation and is having fun in getting into their opponents' heads. Not even the coach is spared.

Monta shares a grin with his friends and sees them shaking their heads in exasperated fondness. Yup, that's their MAX crazy captain alright.

Suddenly, there's a hush around the stadium, even the fangirls, though confused, stay quiet. Uh-oh.

That can only mean one thing.

"Heh," Hiruma mutters while Kurita panics beside him. "He's finally being put in the game huh?"

As one, Deimon turns to see Shin Seijūrō standing up from his seat on the bench, sombre and intense as he makes his way to the edge of the field. The linebacker's presence is vastly different from Sena. While the intensity is the same when Sena gets into the zone, Shin's presence is heavy and suffocating while Sena's is light and fierce. Gulping, he turns to find his best friend standing from her seat, lips pressed in a firm line and eyes tracking her rival's movements with that empathic stare.

It's MAX time.

* * *

Togano Shōzō has never been all that smart but even he knows that Shin is no joke. Not with the way the crowds and the official are reacting; staring in awe at what could be passed off as a character from Hokuto no Ken. That's just how intense the linebacker is.

"Here he is, folks!" The announcer yells out gleefully. "The strongest linebacker in all of Japan; Shin Seijūrō!"

The crowd goes wild. There's no other word for it. Cameras flashes as cameramen scramble to get a good shot at Shin. The majority of the crowd makes it known on who they think is gonna win the match now that the true ace of the White Knights is here.

"Keh," Kuroki scoffs. "These assholes think we're gonna lose just like that. Like hell."

"Guess we just gotta shut them up," Jūmonji mutters.

Shōzō looks up at the bleachers, where he sees Sena recording the match. For the first time since they found out about Eyeshield, he can really see why his friend is the Challenger. Sometimes, Sena seriously reminds him of Kuchiki Rukia from Bleach; small yet strong and powerful. And the look on her face right now? It pretty much makes him think his friend is gonna unleash Bankai at Ōjō sometime in the match. Like seriously.

"Can't believe I'm sayin' this but I'm actually enjoyin' myself here. I mean, who woulda thought, right?" Kuroki chuckles ruefully.

Shōzō snorts. "Told ya the team ain't so bad. I mean, it's full of crazies that actually like havin' delinquents around."

"Considering who's leading this team, is that such a surprise?" Jūmonji chuckles, cracking his knuckles. His friend looks at Kurita. "Plan still on, Kurita-senpai?"

Kurita nervously twists his hands before taking a deep breath. The center set his shoulders, gaze determined as he beams _at_ them and never _through_ them. It's the older teen's kindness and strength that had earned their respect, always patient and willing to spend his time with them even outside of football. What surprised them even more is that Kurita has and would never considers them as the trash of society. In fact, the center had been genuinely angry when he found out that others see them as such. Not for the first time, he's grateful they met the Devil Bats.

"Yes. We need to make sure that we understand how Ōjō's defence works now that Shin-kun is joining the game."

"Fugo!" Komusubi folds his arms. "H-hold line! Run and pass, success!"

Jūmonji sighs, scratching his head. "If I'm getting this right, we gotta make sure the line is strong enough to utilise the run plays and passes to its fullest. Especially when Sena is in the game."

"B-break!"

Shōzō blinks. "Say what?"

"Ōjō's line, fugo!"

He slams a fist into his palm. "Oh! Break a hole in Ōjō's line. Gotcha!"

Kuroki ruffles his hair. "I'm still having trouble translating, man."

"T-time," Komusubi reassures then, slams a hand to his chest. "I try too!"

"Yeah yeah, we know." Kuroki smirks. "Same here."

"Fucking linemen."

They straighten, looking towards Hiruma who's grinning sharply at them. Damn, if that's not scarier than Hollow Ichigo. The captain has the effect to make even the scariest characters seem like green horned genins compared to the infamous Devil of Deimon.

"One play," Hiruma states, tilting his head slightly towards where Sena is. "In one play gather everything you need before Eyeshield is brought in, ya bastards."

The five of them nod. "Roger!"

They gotta settle a bit of a commotion first though, when some of the helpers look like they wanna bolt when they realise that Eyeshield isn't gonna be in the game yet; terrified of Shin as they are. Idiots. Like they're gonna reveal their trump card when they still don't know shit about Shin. Besides, it ain't cool to let Sena do all the work. If they're gonna win this, they have to pull their weight too.

As they get into position, Monta trots over to them. "I'm gonna be a bit to the front. Hiruma-senpai wants to see how Shin reacts to receivers."

Shōzō frowns. "What about that Spear Tackle thing? He might aim for ya."

Monta waves away his concern with a grin. "Watcha think Sena and Hiruma-senpai have been communicating about throughout the game? They've been making sure there'll be MAX exit routes for us receivers."

Jūmonji smirks. "Then us linemen got nothing to worry about."

"And if he wants to hit us with that tackle of his, fine. We need to know what we're up against anyway," Kuroki grumbles.

"Fugo!"

"You guys…" Kurita sniffs. "Thank you for being in the team. It really means a lot that you're all here."

Shōzō shrugs. "Yeah well, thanks for accepting us."

Silence settles in the stadium as everyone waits with bated breath. Shōzō sees the grim faces of the White Knights, the air around them has changed and things are probably gonna hurt now.

Bring it.

"Set! Hut!"

Grappling against the Knights is like trying to stop the Akimichi clan's Nikudan which is saying something. Feeling a breeze to his right, he sees Ishimaru dashing downfield and that's when Shōzō sees him; Shin sprinting towards Ishimaru as he dodges the other Bats. Shoving his opponent for a Blue Sky, Shōzō sees Kurita stalling Shin for a moment before the linebacker ducks under and zeroes in on Ishimaru. Since he's the closest, Shōzō manages to reach Ishimaru in time only to have both him and Ishimaru getting tackled by the Spear.

Yep. That hurt.

"1 yard gain!"

Groaning, he looks at Ishimaru. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks."

"Thought the pain might not be so bad if he tries to tackle two players instead of one. It's still a bitch though."

Ishimaru chuckles ruefully.

"Player change!"

Starting, he and pretty much everyone else look to the side and yeah— there she is; standing straight back, green eyeshield glinting in the sunlight as she waits for the officials to pass her.

Kobayakawa Sena; Eyeshield 21.

There's an ear-deafening cheer from Deimon's side and Shōzō knows he's not the only one grinning from ear to ear as the running-back takes her first step onto the field. After being trusted in the secret about their classmate, someone they actually consider their friend is the mysterious Eyeshield, he, Jūmonji and Kuroki had made sure to watch the videos that showed Sena's abilities. It was as badass as Shōzō thought and everything the soldiers said, especially when they watched the Rule of 21.

Now, watching as his petite friend fist bumps then, throws the horn sign with Hiruma, Shōzō feels relieved. They can do this. With those two at the helm, Shōzō believes that this crazy team that he and his two best friends chose are invincible.


	2. THE OFFENCE

**THE OFFENCE**

* * *

"Co," Hiruma greets with a smirk.

Sena grins back. "Cap."

Staring at the confused and skeptical stares of Ōjō, she smiles and rolls her shoulders. Taking position, she examines the different perspective of the match now that she's on the field instead of having a bird's eye view.

6 yards till touchdown.

Hiruma looks over his shoulder to her, the hand behind him flies in a series of hand signs. Sena nods.

"Set! Hut!"

Sena runs.

In an instant, Hiruma hands her the ball. Sena darts to the right where Deimon's line are holding back Ōjō and goes to the outside. From the corner of her eye, she's not surprised when she sees that Shin is charging at her; no doubt the more experienced runner is able to read the nuances of a run. Looks like she's to face Shin a lot sooner than she thought. Sweeping her gaze to the end zone, Sena quickly checks the exit or loophole routes to ensure that she has something to fall back to if she's not fast enough to avoid the Spear.

Sena inhales. _'Let's do this.'_

Swerving away from defenders, Sena just manages to gain 3 yards when Shin is suddenly beside her. Making quick use of her footwork, she ducks and zoom past Shin and towards the end zone, desperate to shave the last few yards and earn another touchdown for the team.

"What the…!"

"Go Eyeshield!"

There's the scent of changing winds before Sena throws an arm up to parry the infamous Spear.

"Ugh!"

Gritting her teeth from the pain (the Spear really does deserve its name), Sena shoves back enough to escape and barely spins away from the second arm aiming for her. Taking advantage of the split second lag, Sena makes a breakaway for the end zone and as Hiruma always likes to say, kills the last yardage.

"Touchdown!"

Cheers flood the stadium as those on Deimon's side jump to their feet, roaring in approval. Sena only has a second to blink before her friends surround her, the grins on their faces brighter than the afternoon sun.

"Way to go, Eyeshield!"

When it's time for them to jog back to their respective teams, she and Shin slow down to eventually stand face to face. Shin gazes down at her, sombre lines more pronounce than usual as dark brows furrows in confusion before it eases. To her surprise, the older teen's lips twitches into an almost smile.

"I was not aware that you played football as well, Kobayakawa-san."

"…eh?"

Sena blinks rapidly behind her eyeshield. Did she hear that right? Did Shin just called Sena by her _name_? But, that can't be possible! She's wearing an eyeshield for Kami-sama's sake! How in the world can Shin know that it's her?! And what's more, this isn't good. It's not actually a rule but those holding the title; Challenger or Champion are encouraged not tell anyone outside of their chosen teams of their identity for 21 weeks to avoid distractions and attention. So back to her question; how did Shin _know?!_

Shin nods, oblivious to her mounting panic and confusion. "It is also unsurprising if I take your fondness for running into account. My apologies for not recognising a fellow player sooner, Kobayakawa-san."

"I..." Gulping, she scrutinises Shin's face and finding that yes, somehow, Shin knows that it's her and trying to deny the linebacker would be futile since from what she knows of Shin is that he's no-nonsense and has no interest for mind games. Trying to convince that she isn't Eyeshield might end up causing a fuss which she doesn't need, especially when they're in the middle of a match. Sena sighs. "...How did you know that it was me, Shin-san?"

Shin blinks, confused. "Because you have the same hands and feet, of course."

What in the world?

Sena is about to ask what the older teen meant by that before closing her mouth with a click when she suddenly remembers of what Sakuraba once explained to her a few weeks ago regarding some of Shin's odd quirks. From being utterly hopeless with technology to recognising people by their muscles instead of their fa…ces. Oh mercy.

Resisting the urge to facepalm at her forgetfulness, Sena gives Shin a weak smile. "I see. It's still amazing that you recognised me though, since I'm wearing an eyeshield and all."

"You're wearing an eyeshield?"

"…Nevermind."

Shin is quiet, watching her as she fidgets. After a beat, Sena sighs.

"I'm sorry, Shin-san, but if I may ask if you can keep my identity a secret? It's kinda necessary and important right now."

"Very well."

That was thankfully easy. Sena slumps in relief. "Thank you, Shin-san. I really appreciate it."

Shin merely grunts before he gives her a slight bow which Sena hastily returns.

"Yoroshiku, Eyeshield."

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Shin-san."

When she trots back to the team, Hiruma gives her a teasing smirk. "Gave your greetings to your rival?"

Sena breathes a quiet laugh. "As if you weren't eavesdropping on us, Hiruma-san."

"It's a form of prosopagnosia." Not even denying her claim, Hiruma nods at Shin. "That's why he could recognise you."

Testing the words, Sena tries to translate the term. "Unknown face, huh? It really gave me a shock that he knew that it was me right off the bat." Sena side-eyes her partner. "Did you know that was gonna happen?"

"Kekekeke, who knows?"

Sena groans. "Even though I'm your partner…"

"The hell are you talking about?" Hiruma smirks. "It's _because_ you're my partner that I get to torment you more."

"…Devil."

"Fuck yeah, I am."

They get into position for the next play.

"Set! Hut!"

Wanting to keep themselves to the ground, Hiruma hands the ball to Sena. Juking to the right since the middle is full of defenders, she runs to the outside. Anticipating Shin's approach, Sena tries to parry the linebacker's arm as it approaches and finds its target.

"Hie?"

Confused at the lack of pain or impact, Sena looks around and finds a curious sensation that her feet are not exactly on the ground. Feeling trepidation creeping down her spine, Sena slowly looks behind her to find that Shin didn't use the Spear to _stop_ her but to _catch_ her instead. It's the first time that her petite stature is used against her with such a method.

' _No way…'_

Struggling and twisting in the linebacker's grip appears to be futile and before Sena can think of another way out, the ball in her hand is smacked away from her by an enthusiastic Ōtawara. Sena watches in horror as the ball flies in an arc before she's abruptly on the ground. Shaking off the grass, she stumbles onto her feet, hearing more than seeing Hiruma shouting across the field.

"Stop him, fucking track and field!"

It's only a few seconds head start but a few seconds in the world of competitive sport is worth a lifetime. So when Sena gives chase, cleats thumping in a frantic rhythm on the grass, she can do nothing but look on helplessly as Shin dashes downfield, shaking off Deimon players with barely any effort, if at all. Not even Ishimaru, who is closest to where Shin is running and second to her in speed in their incomplete team can stop Ōjō's ace as he cuts through the field and passes the end zone.

"Touchdown!"

The crowd on Ōjō's side roars and cheers, feet stomping on the bleachers.

"It's a turnaround, folks!"

Having Shin on the field really changes how the Knights are handling them, evident from the steel-tight defence they're using to fend the Bats off for the try-for-point. In the end, Deimon can't stop Ōjō as the kicker of their team has the ball sailing through the air in a beautiful arc and through the post.

Taking a deep breath, Sena lets it out slowly and trying desperately to stay calm. It's to be expected. The White Knights are a team hailed as one of the best in Kantō for a reason. Just because she has some match experience from scrimmages against the soldiers, there is still a world of difference between those that play as a past time and those who are trained for competitions. The closest would be back in Notre Dame but even then, she barely played half a game with a complete team that were all trained in football instead of belonging in different clubs.

Trying to steady her shaking hands, Sena curls them into fists and takes another breath. She's still an amateur. Now it's just a matter of accepting that and try to find a way to fight on even grounds with Shin. Gulping, Sena eyes the scoreboard with a sense of dread.

13-7

It hasn't even been five minutes and already, the tides are turning. Sena catches Hiruma's eye and sees the grim calculative glint in them. They both know that Deimon won't be leading for long. Unfortunately, it's a fact that comes true all too soon as Ōjō steadily gain points until the lone 7 becomes a solid 35 while Deimon is still stuck with 13 points.

In their next play, they choose to blitz Takami, forcing the quarterback to pass a bit too early and allowing Monta to intercept the ball. Before the Knights; Shin especially, can stop Monta, the wide receiver tosses the ball into a wild spin. From the corner of her eye, she sees Hiruma take hold of the ball and they orbit around each other to confuse the Knights long enough to make an exchange before Sena sprints downfield. Considering that Shin is now in play, Sena is forced to use one of the escape routes when she's halfway to the end zone, having the rest of the Bats slow the linebacker down long enough for Sena to use her lightspeed for the first time in the match; returning the favour from Shin's run to cut through the long stretch of the field, as well as dodging the surprised Knights and leaving them to only grasp on air.

"What the hell?!"

"What kind of speed is _that?!"_

Distantly, she hears Ōjō's coach roaring at his players.

"Stop him! Stop him, dammit!"

Lips breaking out into a Devil Bat grin, Sena crosses the end zone then, lets out a relieved sigh when she hears the referee shout out to the stunned crowd.

"Touchdown!"

Sena takes a moment to catch her breath before Kurita's familiar scent wanders over. Accepting the hug from the center, Sena quietly thanks her friend for having the line stop Shin long enough for her to run.

Kurita beams. "We might not have a complete team yet but you can trust our complete line to keep our opponents in check." Kurita then appears sheepish. "Somewhat? We still need a lot of practice to even be on par with the White Knights though."

"Yeah…" Sena ducks, smiling depreciatively as her heart thumps in worry. Concentrate. She needs to be useful to the team, especially when they've given her so much even when they didn't need to. Sena can't afford to let them down after coming this far. Not her friends. Not her partner. "We'll figure it out…I hope."

Not wanting to lose the momentum and since Hiruma's kick is still mostly a wild, chaotic thing, they decide to gain extra point with a run play which they somehow manage to earn, bringing the score to 21-35. Unfortunately, their pass in the following play ends in failure. In the end, they are counting on Sena to help them get down the field for the first down once more. The Bats get into a shotgun formation to give off the impression that they are going for a pass.

Concentrate. Don't let them down. Concentrate.

"Set! Hut!"

Sena darts towards Hiruma immediately, who quickly places the ball in her hands and then, she's off. Not 3 yard later though, Sena finds herself on the ground, a sting at her side. She blinks up to see Shin looming above her, arm still extended from the Spear.

 _'This is the difference between me and Shin-san. I might've gotten the basics and more control over my runs and gained some bit of skills but this…is where the gap is evident.'_ Sena carefully gets to her feet with a groan. She's beginning to feel upset; feeling the scars of old fears of not being able to change from her weak and cowardly self, of not being good enough, aching dully beneath her ribs.

Concentrate. Go by the motions, she can do this. Concentrate.

The sense of dread grows as the game goes on. The White Knight's defence are proving to be impenetrable, especially against the current Devil Bats. As it is, the Bats' offence, while not as strong, are giving a decent fight. However, as good as a fight they're giving, their offence crumbles bit by bit as they near the end of the second quarter.

Slowly the Knights are gaining yardage, getting closer and closer to the red zone. After a good dozen or so plays Ōjō are within the twenty and threatening to make a touchdown. They run straight down the middle, the Knights' running back shoved his way through the defensive line and fight for as many yards as he can before being taken down by a pair of Bats.

On second and two, Ōjō scores another touchdown and bringing their score to a hefty 21-42 while also striking a blow to the Bats' morale. They've been working hard since January; from scrimmages to personal training. Admittedly, they're still a long way to go but they're different from before. _Sena_ is different. They had setbacks, sure, but they've all been working harder; more determined. So…is this their limit?

Is this all Sena can show for after all these months?

Her friends are more determined; going against the Knights without complaint, especially the Maō duo. Sena can't afford to lag behind; to be a burden to the team, not with her run being as fast as it is. It'll be an embarrassment, wouldn't it?

Concentrate. Don't let them down. Gotta win. Concentrate.

Monta bounds over to her while both teams get ready for the kickoff, nudging her shoulder with a grin. "We'll MAX score this time!"

Sena can do nothing but nod, forcing a smile.

They don't score.

There's no denying it anymore; she's upset and it's showing in her performance. Any bit of momentum that she or her team got would fade as quickly as it came. It's even worst when Sena can't seem to outrun Shin who has his sole focus on her, which means getting constantly tackled by the Spear. Takami is also a problem. The bespectacled teen is a by the book quarterback and most likely has a general idea of how fast Sena is and how high Monta can jump which makes his passes are no longer eligible for interceptions. In several more plays, Ōjō score points by utilising short passes and runs with terrifying efficiency; taking their time and pushing forward steadily.

They're scored on again, but thankfully their defence was able to hold back the Knights to just a field goal instead of another touchdown just before the end of the first half.

21-48

Concentrate. Don't let them down. Gotta win. Concentrate.

Excusing herself to the toilets, Sena quickly chooses a more secluded cubicle far from the field to avoid suspicion and locks the washroom door. Thumping her head against the door, Sena lets out a heavy sigh. "What am I doing?"

Finishing up her business, Sena walks over to the sinks, gazing at her reflection and remembers her time back in Notre Dame and even the time after being in Principal Fujioka's office. Sena hangs her head with a weak chuckle. "Still the same faint-hearted girl, huh?"

Sighing, she washes her face and readies herself for the second half. Checking her surroundings and finding that the coast is clear, Sena slowly makes her way back to the stadium, stretching her limbs as she goes. Bottom lip caught between her teeth, Sena steadies her breathing and tries to think of a way to counter Shin or better yet, maybe even outrun him. Is that even possible with the way she is now? Her stamina has improved compared to when she first started and she can maintain her speed longer than the initial bursts. But her lightspeed of 4.2? The limit to that speed is still something she haven't test out yet.

Maybe she should? But then, there's the problem of it taking a lot of her stamina since she haven't been able to pace herself properly yet. But if it's for her friends, for the team…it's worth the risk isn't it?

"Sena-chan."

Startled out of her thoughts, Sena only has a moment to blink before warm, familiar arms that probably has the strength of the whole world, engulfs her into a gentle hug. Safe and warm. And just like that, the tension bleeds out from her and Sena slumps into the arms of the strongest center that she has the honour of knowing. Sena hugs back, internally apologising for the tight grip she has on older teen's jersey and most likely wrinkling the fabric.

"Kurita-san."

If her friend hears the crack in her voice, he's kind enough not to mention it, just tightening his hold on her like a cradle.

"We're here, Sena-chan. You're not alone."

 _But for how long?_ Her mind whispers, the voice of it is a mix of children from yesteryears. _How long until you'll leave once you'll see this is all I'm good for? For how long am I allowed to have you all here with me?_

Sena has no idea for how long they stay like that, the distant sounds of the crowd a murmuring backdrop, nor does she know how or why Kurita is here but she's grateful all the same. Grateful and guilty. They have no time to waste, she shouldn't be troubling her friend when he was probably resting or game planning with his fellow linemen.

Stepping back, Sena gives Kurita a smile, weak but far more genuine than the one she gave Monta. "Thank you, Kurita-san."

"Always, Sena-chan." Kurita smiles, warm and just a bit sad, eyes shining with something like understanding. "Sometimes I have nightmares, y'know?"

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah." Kurita looks back at the stadium, eyes distant. "That I never met Hiruma and Musashi and Doburoku-sensei or the rest of our friends. That all of this is just a dream of a hopeful, foolish boy."

That hits her harder than any Spear Tackle ever could, so much so that she stumbles from the force of it. Throat tight, Sena gapes up at Kurita as words fail her because that just hits too close to home.

Kurita gives her a comforting grin. "I know that it's hard but please at least remember that you're not alone, Sena-chan and the reality is that, we _are_ here with you."

"…I'll try, Kurita-san."

When they get back to the field, it's to the sight of groaning and grumbling players. Immediately, she's flanked by her two best friends, stern frowns on their faces.

"Mukyaaa! What took you so long?"

Komusubi shoves her water bottle to her. "Hydrate, fugo!"

Blinking, she takes it by reflex and hastily drinks when her fellow Chibiz fold their arms. Wiping her mouth, Sena give her friends a small, grateful smile. "Thank you."

The two boys grin, giving her a thumbs up. Looking around, she winces in sympathy when she sees the state of some of the players. Spying the Sankyōdai muttering amongst themselves, Sena is surprised when they glance up at her before giving simultaneous salutes and grins before they return to their muttering. Sena laughs quietly at that. Finally, her eyes land on her partner as he glares at a clipboard.

As if feeling her gaze on him, Hiruma flicks his eyes up to her and not for the first time she has to wonder. Why would anyone think those iridescent eyes are something to be afraid of? Bright and brilliant like their owner, those cherished eyes are like the North Star; steady and unfading. Or maybe like twin suns, considering their burning intensity? Then again, the sun is also a star...

"It's not 0%."

"…eh?"

Instead of looking annoyed, Hiruma just looks amused as he clarifies. "Our chances. It's too early to give up as long as it's not 0%."

"Yeah." Heart steadying, her mind clears as she's surrounded by her team. "That's true."

For one breathtaking moment, Hiruma's manic grin morphs into that rare smile of his and Sena feels her worries quiet themselves even as she feels a flush creeping up her neck.

Fever?

She hopes not, they still have a game to win after all.

Huddling close for their next play, Sena chances a glance at Ōjō and spies Shin preparing for the second-half. Eyes skittering to the side, she frowns in concern when she sees Sakuraba has his head in his hands. Knowing that she can't afford to worry about a player from the opposing team at the moment, Sena brings her attention back to her cleats, tying them securely while listening to Hiruma discussing line plays with Kurita.

 _'That's right. There's still 20 minutes left.'_ Sena catches Shin's solemn gaze, feeling her lips twitching into a Devil Bat grin. _'It's not impossible to break through!'_

With her team's support in mind, Sena fairs a bit better in the second-half. Sorta. She's still getting tackled by Shin almost on a regular basis and by heavens above, it _hurts_. Thankfully, the pain dulls to make way for adrenaline, making her even more determined to overtake Shin.

"Ugh!"

"Ouch," mutters the commentator. "Spear Tackle again, folks. That must've hurt!"

Carefully sitting up, Sena looks thoughtfully downfield. A second later, she sees Komusubi running up to her.

"Fugo!" Komusubi extends a hand. "A-alright?"

Quirking a smile, she takes the proffered hand and lets herself be pulled up. "Yeah. Just trying to figure out the Spear, that's all."

"Watcha got so far?" Monta trots on over to them, hand cradling his chin. "Didja figure out the secret behind it?"

Sena tilts her head in thought. "So far, I can tell that Shin-san can tackle with just a single outstretched hand even from a considerable distance. That's why it looks like a spear coming out." Rolling her shoulders, she raises an arm up. "There's also the fact that he can also use his other arm almost immediately after if he misses or gets parried the first time."

"That's true," Monta agrees, brows furrowed.

Komusubi huffs. "Strong, fugo! Enough!" _'Your rival is strong! Normally, an arm is not enough to stop runners, correct? However, it appears that Shin-san has enough power to accomplish just that!'_

When Sena parses Komusubi's words, her smile widens into a grin. Sena ambles forward. "Then all I need to do is to be faster next time."

"Set! Hut!"

Immediately handed the ball and with some newfound energy, Sena zooms past the defence, juking left and right and gaining nearly 20 yards before being forced out of bounds. They then go for a short pass to Monta and then another run which earns them another first down and within field goal range, but the Bats aren't going to settle for a field goal. Knowing her partner, the next chance they get, the Bats will make a breakaway for the end zone. It takes Sena tackling Shin from the side along with sacrificing another escape route but somehow, they manage to gain a touchdown from a pass play; to Monta's delight.

"Catch MAX!" Monta shouts out, striking his signature pose; one hand pointing the sky as he kneels with one knee.

"MAX!" Deimon supporters shouts back.

The next several minutes are a fight for the ball. Back and forth it goes that unfortunately ends with the Knights scoring another touchdown and conversion, bringing the scores up to 27-55.

Hiruma clicks his tongue beside her as he squints to look at an official's stopwatch. From several feet away. "Shit. Only 2 minutes left in the 3rd quarter."

"…Your eyesight never cease to amaze me, Cap."

Hiruma grins and points to Shin.

"…almost. I can feel it."

"Good."

By the next play, they take the risk of a ground game. Darting down the field with the ball, Sena sees Shin barreling towards her from beyond the line of scrimmage.

 _'If going to the sides doesn't work...'_

Taking a chance, Sena pivots with her heel and spins away from Shin before he can use the Spear.

"Geh!"

Jerking back because of her jersey getting caught by the determined linebacker, Sena only has a moment to blink before she's lying on her back and staring up at the clear skies. After a pause, Sena rapidly blinks as her brain catches up to the fact that there was a longer lag when she spun away. _'Now we're getting somewhere.'_

Dusting herself off, Sena sees Hiruma exchanging words with Shin with a scheming, smug grin. Ah, there's the mind games. Giggling fondly, she passes by the two to head towards the team before she suddenly stops dead in her tracks when she catches the quiet words that Hiruma spoke to Shin.

 _Let me make this clear: Eyeshield 21...Kobayakawa Sena is faster than you are._

Head swerving to the two second-years, Sena sees the wide-eyed Shin and grinning Hiruma who shrugs unrepentantly when he spots her. That…wasn't one of Hiruma's usual bluffs. Heart hammering in chest, Sena realises that the words spoken are stated in a matter of fact manner.

"What?!"

Snapping out of her daze, Sena sees Ōtawara stomping and raging out loud from what looks like a psychological tactic while Hiruma cackles. Sena has a very black-hearted partner indeed.

The 3rd quarter ends, and a good chunk of the 4th passes in a tug of war between the teams. In the end, Deimon's line manage to put a crack in Ōjō's defence, giving Kurita the chance to blitz Takami. Unfortunately, the quarterback reacts fast enough to send a pass to the end zone for an awaiting receiver. To pour salt to the wound, the extra point this time is a touchdown.

They're now out of timeouts.

There's a slew of curses in quite a number of languages beside her before Hiruma sighs, glaring balefully at the score of 27-63 with a grim frown. "Game over. It's 0%."

Hearing that cutting verdict, their teammates frown while the volunteers slumps in defeat. Sena clenches her hands in fists. "Completely?"

"Yeah. Too large of a margin and not enough time or touchdowns." Hiruma cracks a knuckle. "The time left is 3 minutes and 10 seconds. Ōjō will just waste time with huddles and that'll be it."

"I see." Sena stares at the field then at her friends, who are standing tall and exhausted but still willing to fight for the win until the end. _More_ than willing. Sena stares up at Hiruma, determined. "Rewrite?"

Rewrite; the do or die game plan to do their utmost best to rewrite the numbers and percentage in their favour. Even if it's from 0% itself.

For a long, weighing moment, Hiruma gazes at her with calculative eyes then, shifts his attention to their teammates. Back in January, Hiruma would've been quick to throw in the towel once their chances of winning are 0%. But now…now, the quarterback observes them. Analysing and observing with a shrewd eye. Sena can only hope Hiruma sees what she sees.

Hiruma snorts before he shakes his head with a grin. "Rewrite." The fanged teen then snaps the straps of his helmet, beckoning them with a finger. "Huddle up, fucking brats!"

The next play is a brutal one. Not wanting to risk an interception, they use another run play, allowing Sena in utilising all that she has gotten from previous plays in hopes of finally outrunning Shin. Sena only gets halfway down the field before she picks up the scent of changing winds that gives her the chance to dodge the Spear somewhat, only to feel the front of her jersey being jerked in a harsh tug before she's flung back in a roll a few yards back.

Gasping, she furrows her brows, feeling confused at the aggravated look on Shin's face that Sena was quick to spot when she was caught by the linebacker. _'Could it be?'_

With less than three minutes on the clock and no timeouts, things are looking grim. As if Ōjō can feel their desperation, they strengthen their defence even more to the point that even Hiruma and Monta have a hard time to use pass plays since her best friend is the only reliable receiver they have. So with that in mind, they have no choice but to use run plays. A fact that she tries to do her best to gain as much yardage as she can since she is still getting caught by Shin. After many failed passes and runs, they are just past the 10 yard line with only 1 minute and 50 seconds left on the clock.

"Set! Hut!"

Sena dashes to the outside and once more, jukes to the left. Knowing that Shin will soon follow after, she concentrates on gaining yards; in going faster and faster and _faster_. Her mind counts away the defenders until there's nothing left after the 30 yard line on the long stretch of the field. There's a chance. Heavens have mercy, they, _she_ , has a chance. With that in mind, she pumps her legs faster. More and _more_.

Until she can't.

A new scent; familiar but one that shouldn't be on the field. Between one confused blink to the next, Sakuraba charges onto the field; inches away from her.

"Hie?!"

Desperate to dodge the older teen, Sena breaks and tries to swerve away. Only she _can't_. Sena doesn't know if it's because of exhaustion or that she's going too fast to dodge in time or maybe even from Sakuraba's panicked flailing as he catches her shoulder pad. It's ironic, considering how fast she is but then again, it's always been a bad idea to suddenly stop when one travels in high speeds and this proves it as the momentum of her run propels her forward to collide with Sakuraba and causing them to crash into Ōjō's sideline bench.

All she can do is hold onto the football, because her team needs this chance and Sena can't let them down. Refuses to. So she holds on tight as she's knocked to the turf while one of Sakuraba's elbow hits the side of her helmet from the tumble, causing a bolt of pain to flash behind her eyes. Sena gasps as the world spins for one frightening moment before it rights itself. Still gripping the football, her eyes flutter open after a long beat and she groans in pain as she sits up. Sena feels hands patting her down, people hovering close and that's when the sound comes back.

It's _deafening_.

There's the scream of panicking fangirls.

(SAKURABA-KUN IS DOWN!)

The shouts of concerned teammates.

(EYESHIELD!)

But all she can focus on is Sakuraba Haruto as he twitches in pain not too far from her. Sena doesn't know why Sakuraba was where he shouldn't be since he plays offence but that doesn't matter; her fellow player is _hurt_.

"Sakuraba-san," Sena gasps out. "I'm sorry."

But the boy can't hear her so Sena watches in a daze as Ōjō's manager team and some officials carry the older teen away from the field on a stretcher to a nearby hospital. Sena is startled out of her daze when a hand grasps firmly on her shoulder. She turns to see Shin kneeling beside her, open concern lining already sombre features.

"Are you alright, Eyeshield?"

Inhale and exhale. Sena does her best to check for any damages. While her ribs aches from all the tackling and the recent collision, Sena doesn't feel like there's anything broken. That's a relief. It'll be hard to continue playing if she has broken bones. They still have a chance, Sena hasn't let the team down.

Sena nods, giving the linebacker in what she hopes is a reassuring smile. "Yes…thank you, Shin-san."

Shin shakes his head, frowning harder. "That shouldn't have happened. On behalf of Sakuraba, I apologise."

"Thank you but I'm alright." Sena carefully stands.

"Se-Eyeshield!"

Flinching, she sees the worried faces of her friends as they run up to her. Kuroki reaches her first, hands hovering in worry.

"Ya hurt anywhere?"

Sena shakes her head, wincing slightly at the motion. Odd, gotta be careful. "I'm okay, Kuroki-kun."

Kuroki sighs, relaxing a bit. "Shit. Almost gave us a damn heart attack there, gurl."

"Sorry," she mutters, trying to assuage her two best friends as they flank close and snarling at some of the screaming fangirls despite their lack of height.

"Mukyaaa!" Monta screeches back, shaking a fist at the masses.

Sena loves her friends.

Nearby, she see Jūmonji frowns, glaring at Shin. "What the hell, man? Didn't your team teach your teammate the rules of not wandering onto the field like that?"

"It wasn't Shin-san's fault, Jūmonji-kun," Sena quietly defends as she lets a teary-eyed Kurita checks her over, giving the center a reassuring smile.

Jūmonji folds his arms. "Doesn't change the fact that he has a fucking stupid teammate."

"Damn right."

Sena looks up at Hiruma, who stands close to her with too pale eyes. "Hiruma-san…" Sena flails, trying to dispel the worry permitting the air. "It was an accident and I should've dodged Sakuraba-san faster anyway."

Shin shakes his head. "That is not…"

A whistle blows from an approaching official. "Both teams, please get back into positions."

Around them, the screams of fangirls thunders as they fling insults and abuse, their rage on behalf of their idol clear for all to hear. The security guards strain to put order within the hysteric masses. It's strange but though Sena is concern for Sakuraba's welfare, she can't bring herself to care for the hurtful words or for the ignorant people that look like they're seconds away from throwing themselves at her.

"That was mean!"

"What the hell?!"

"How dare you hit Sakuraba-kun!"

Sena observes the long stretch of the field and once again, sees the vision of a wide and empty expanse of it; clear of any defenders. Unlimited. Unstoppable. Turning, she then watches as Shin walks back to his team, adjusting his gloves and looking like he's ready to strike her down with another Spear.

Sena grins. _'Almost there. This time for sure.'_

Dimly, she hears Kurita fretting. "Please don't listen to the fangirls, Sena-chan."

Togano scoffs. "It's Sakuraba's fault for chargin' onto the field like that anyway."

"Fugo!"

Before they head back into the huddle, Hiruma grasps her elbow, grip gentle that belies the gruffness of his voice. "Ready?"

"Born ready, Cap."

Hiruma grins even as shadows lurk behind his eyes. "Well said, Co."

Huddled around their demon captain, the offence are silent and grim. They all know that this will be their final showdown. Sena rolls her shoulder and stretches her legs while listening to her partner outline their play.

"Since passes are sealed at the moment, we've used runs and up until now, because there's Shin and Ōtawara in the center, we've always went around them from the side." Hiruma suddenly thrusts a hand out. "This time we're breaking through the goddamn center!" Hiruma's eyes are serious, contrasting with his wild grin. "We're gonna blitz! Once we pass, run straight ahead! Got it, ya fucking brats?"

"Roger!"

They line up for the play. Sena sees Hiruma turning his head to her, hands behind his back communicating a single statement.

 _Kill him and win, Partner._

Sena nods with a determined grin.

"Set! Hut!"

When Deimon's line break through, it's with a sense of victory as she sees Kurita bringing down Ōtawara while the others keep the defence at bay. Seeing the opening, Sena runs straight up the middle as planned and sprints downfield. Zigzagging away from defenders, she picks up the sounds of a scuffle behind her and that's when Sena knows that Shin is right behind her.

 _'You're really hard to shake off, Shin-san.'_ Sena grips the ball tighter to her chest and uses every bit of skill and knowledge that she's gained, both from training and the match. _'Nevertheless…!'_

Briefly, she feels Shin trying to grasp her jersey before Sena loosens up and spins away, letting the wind carries her as she finally leaves the linebacker behind. Sena feels the familiar sensation of the world slowing down and washing away, leaving the sound of her heartbeat in her throat and the howling winds to accompany her as she charges forward against the ragged turf with her light-speed run. Sena breaks through sound and into the light; of the world that is made of speed, hope and freedom. Her blood sings as Sena soars down the field.

Sena laughs; bright and free.

"Touchdown!"

The next thing she knows is deafening noise as the stadium erupts into cheers. Breathless, she looks at the Knights; at Shin and sees the stunned look on the linebacker's face, the score of 33-63 and knows that without a shadow of a doubt that she finally did it; she outran Shin Seijūrō. Sena just won against the one who is known as the fastest and strongest linebacker in all of Japan.

Oh mercy.

A choked laugh bubbles past her lips and she tucks her face into Monta's shoulder, who is hugging her close. Blinking back tears, she watches as her friends flood the end zone and Hiruma,— her partner is _smiling_ , cherished eyes fierce and crackling and fixed on Sena. Heart hammering a tattoo against her ribs, she raises a fist to the quarterback, who doesn't hesitate to bump their knuckles together before they simultaneously throw up the horn sign with matching Devil Bat grins.

"Ya-ha!"

Breathless and adrenaline spent, she takes a step forward to join the team for the next play and—

Sena falls to her knees as her vision swims.

There's a pounding in her head and for a moment her stomach roils until suddenly everything bursts out as she vomits onto the grass. Hands drum over her, holding her, and she protests, though she isn't sure what she is saying, or if she speaks out loud at all. _I'm okay. It'll pass, please don't worry._

Sena hears yelling. They probably think she has a head injury. Maybe from the collision.

Collision…? Oh! The one against Sakuraba!

She takes a breath to talk to someone, to tell them something, anything—because the fear is creeping in. She's never had a concussion before. Is it bad? Is her team okay? She wants her parents and her sister. She wants her friends. She wants her _partner_.

Hiruma.

 _Hiruma Yōichi._

And the dam _breaks_.

Please, _please_ someone get Hiruma. Where's Hiruma? She wants Hiruma, _please!_

Voices shout overhead. Someone grasps her hand tightly, comfortingly, clutching her fingers together in an attempt to keep her calm and her head clears enough for Sena to pick up the familiar scent of metal and spices.

"Kobayakawa."

And the relief is staggering because Hiruma is _here_. Sena sucks in a breath, then does it again.

If it really is a head injury, she really hopes that it's a minor one. There's so many emotions coursing through her; worry, disappointment, frustration, fear. Sena hopes, desperately, that her parents are alright because this is the last thing she ever wants to put them through even though they know that something like this would happen one day. Sena wants to apologise to her friends and her partner because time is running out and she's likely not going to wake up until after the match and she's let them down and she's so _sorry_. She should've been more careful and dodged faster.

I'm sorry. My fault. I'm _sorry_.

The world spins around her one last time before everything fades to black.


	3. BEGIN AGAIN

**BEGIN AGAIN**

* * *

Captain is displeased.

Although Daikichi does not know the Captain as well as Kurita or Sena, the months spent within the team has allowed him to pick the nuances of the Captain's moods. And there is no doubt that the Captain is most displeased.

Daikichi does not blame him, for the sentiment is shared by all members of the team.

Minor concussion and exhaustion.

It is with deep relief when they were informed that his friend had passed out more because of the exhaustion than the concussion.

As someone who trains in the path of true men, Daikichi is not a victim of ignorance regarding to that particular injury. It is however, the first time that such a happenstance had befall upon his best friend and his heart truly aches. He recalls with sour clarity, watching as Sena had kneeled upon the ground, confused and vomiting. It pains him when he remembers of how Sena, who was still panting from dry-heaving, had asked about them whilst trying to dispel their worry even as her confusion and fear mounted, asking for the captain.

 _I-it'll pass..._

 _Every..one o-okay?_

 _H-hiru...ma...Hiru..._

Daikichi is even more unsurprised at the Captain's displeasure because before Sena passed out, they were horrified when she begged for forgiveness from them as if the incident was hers to blame.

 _M-my fault...s-so sorry..._

It was a rare instance, but for a brief terrifying moment, Daikichi has never wanted more than anything than to abandon the path of true men and hunt down each and every individual who has ever made Sena feel so inferior. For what else that could have cause such a lack of worth if not for the years that she was tormented for her shy and helpful nature?

His heart aches.

It takes great effort and restraint from everyone not to follow Sena as she is brought into the infirmary.

They bowed low to Sena's parents, who encouraged them to finish the game and not lose their will to fight till the very end. They need not to worry for their fighting will burns brightly even more. He is grateful for their understanding and hopes that when Sena is awake, they will assuage some of her fears; fears that Daikichi is ashamed that he was oblivious to. Unacceptable. For one to seek the path of true men, he must be ever more vigilant to the state of his precious people's health.

Play after play, Hiruma utilises every strategy in his arsenal to ensure that though they lost the advantage that Sena provides, they will not allow any more points to be gained by their honoured opponents.

The strategies, his master murmurs quietly, has an underline of worry. Daikichi can do nought but nod in agreement. Tis but a flicker but Hiruma's concern was clear in intelligent eyes when the Captain had gripped Sena's hand, a gesture of comfort that those outside of their team would believe incomprehensible and unsuitable for the Devil of Deimon. Such thoughts are for the wilfully ignorant.

And as they fight tooth and nail against their honourable rivals, Daikichi thinks that though their team are full of idiots or fools like Hiruma says at times, they are not ones to fall into the trappings of the ignorant. So with one last battle cry, Daikichi embarks with his team for their final play.

They are the Deimon Devil Bats and they shall burn bright even as they fall.

* * *

Shūma watches as Sena wakes up slowly, between one breath to another.

After Sena was called onto the field, he and Mihae had discretely relocated to a different seat since they wanted to be closer to Sena and cheer without worry. What they didn't expect is that it gave them a better access to get to the infirmary when Sena was brought in.

His daughter's eyes flutter open, blinking at him and Mihae in confusion then observes her surroundings quietly before realisation slowly, surely, sets in. It's only been 5 minutes since Sena passed out. It's blessedly short and a very good sign that indicates the exhaustion and minor concussion are nothing too serious like the medical staff said.

But so much can happen in those 5 minutes and Sena knows that when she sees the sympathy clear on their faces.

Shūma leans over to kiss his sweet daughter's forehead as tears well up in her eyes and stream down her face, voice whispering the words she doesn't want to be true but can't deny.

"We lost."

Shūma nods.

"I'm sorry," Sena rasps out.

He and Mihae exchange looks. Past bullying had made Sena prone to apologising. They've been doing their best over the years to help Sena break away from some of the things her gofer school life had brought but it's not until Sena met the Devil Bats; her peers that want to be with her because they like her and not because they want to use her as a gofer, does Sena show signs of slowly getting better. However, while Sena has steadily built up her self-confidence, her self-esteem still suffers time to time. It hasn't been easy since Sena is a teenager and prior to the Devil Bats, was prone to listen more to her peers than her parents regarding her self-worth; a fact that both he and Mihae still regret, wondering how they could've done better for Sena. Shūma is grateful however, that his and Mihae's voices can now be heard better by Sena over the din of unsympathetic peers.

They can better communicate now. With that in mind, they decide to tackle it better while trying to find the root of it and untangle it before it can suffocate Sena with its noose.

"Why are you sorry, Sena?"

Sena swallows, blinking back tears. "Because it's my fault we lost. We were gonna rewrite and bring our chances up from 0% and I ruined it. We had a _chance_."

"Sena..."

Sena turns away from them, curling into a ball. "I don't want to make excuses...I don't want to be like how I used to be."

Mihae combs a hand through Sena's hair. "Sena. You've done great and you were amazing!"

"But I wasn't enough..."

"You were," Shūma states firmly. "You _are_."

"But...!"

"Sena, please look at us."

Sena flinches but eventually shifts until she's facing them again. His daughter looks miserable and oh, how his heart aches.

"You're enough. Always have and always will be."

Shūma takes one of Sena's hands, gripping it firmly. He thinks he has an idea why Sena is so terrified and blaming herself, remembering a small little girl not understanding why she was isolated from her peers because it was too troublesome to befriend a bully target or why kids only wanted her as their gofer and never as a friend.

"Your team; your friends, are not going to leave you just because you all lost, sweetheart."

Sena hiccups. "But what happens when I'm no use to them like what happened in elementary and middle sch—"

"Those kids were wrong, Sena," Mihae says firmly. "And the Bats are nothing like those kids, right?"

"No!" Sena furiously shakes her head before she winces. "They're amazing, Kaa-san."

"They are and so are you, Sena. And it ain't just because of your runs either. That's just only a glimpse of you. Dimensions, remember?"

Sena nods after a moment, seeming to calm down. Shūma can see the struggle in Sena's eyes to not fall back into old bad habits of getting swept away by fear and anxiety. Seeing this, Shūma grabs Sena's hand in a reassuring grip.

"Sena," Shūma begins. "You might not see it as such but you shouldn't blame yourself and take on responsibilities that are not only yours to carry."

Sena averts her eyes, hand gripping his own. "I know, but—"

"There were times that Monta-kun couldn't catch a pass and the volunteers were not as good as your teammates," Shūma interrupts. "Would you consider it was their fault?"

Sena stiffens. "Of course not!"

"How about any of the others?" Shūma continues. "The line? Hiruma-kun?"

"No!" Sena insists. "They did the best they could! They didn't do anything wrong!"

"And you did the best _you_ could," Shūma finishes in an adamant tone. "It's not an excuse, it's a _fact_. It's also the only thing anyone can ask of a person. If your best effort falls short, then simply make sure to do better next time."

Sena stares wide-eyed at him and finally nods slowly.

Mihae chuckles. "You can do it, Sena. I mean, you _are_ doing it already, aren't you? Growing and training to become better." Mihae carefully ruffles Sena's hair with a fond smile. "Shūma's right. If you couldn't trick the enemy into underestimating you long enough, then you'd just have to become stronger and do better."

"And you can't do that and…kill was it?"

Sena giggles weakly as she nods.

"Right. You can't kill your opponents if you're distracted by untrue things," Shūma reminds with a soft smile.

Sena sniffs and wipes away her tears, even thought there are still traces of it, most of the worry seems to have seep away and Sena nods determinedly instead. "I understand."

"Good," Shūma murmurs. "And regarding the Bats...I don't believe they're the kind of people that would be friends with you out of obligation. Assuming otherwise would be disrespectful to them and betray your trust in them wouldn't it?"

Sena winces. "I'm not, I don't mean—"

"I know," Shūma reassures. "You're afraid and that's okay but please...have faith in the trust you've put in them, Sena."

Mihae leans against him. "Looking at them, I don't think you've misplaced your trust. Quite the opposite, in fact."

Sena swallows, playing with her fingers. Nodding, Sena looks up and gives them a tired smile, small but genuine. "Thank you, Tou-san, Kaa-san."

"If you ever feel like it's too much, you know you can always come to us, Sena," Mihae promises while Shūma nods beside her.

Sena gives them a wobbly smile before it slowly crumples, frustrated tears streaming down her face as she sobs. "We lost." Sena curls into the sheets. "We _lost_."

Both he and Mihae rise and sit on the bed, arms cradling their daughter as she cries, hiccupping to herself that the Devil Bats will do better in the Fall Tournament.

Shūma doesn't doubt it.

* * *

33-63

Yōichi stares at the final score and clicks his tongue. "Dammit."

Amidst his cursing teammates and sobbing brother, Yōichi raises his face skywards and breathes deeply of the spring air. A woman's voice; long gone but treasured within the confines of his memories echoes like a melody.

 _When it gets too loud, Yōichi, breathe deep and listen only to the sound of your exhale; slow and steady._

Exhaling slowly, he sets his jaw and replans anew.

"Wait!"

Heads turn at a severe looking Monta as he bows at the officials and Ōjō alike.

"On behalf of the Devil Bats, I MAX humbly ask if we can wait and have Eyeshield join us for the line-up before we end the day!"

Both teams and officials look uncertain, not knowing if Kobayakawa is even conscious or even well enough to join but the sentiment is clear because the Bats, including the volunteers, follow Monta's lead. To everyone's surprise, even Shin joins as well.

"I too wish to wait for her so I would like to ask the same."

While the officials appear reluctant, Shōji nods without much convincing.

"I don't mind." Respect wars with remorse on the coach's face. "It's the least we can do for the kid."

Kurita beams, bowing tearfully while the rest of the Bats follow. "Thank you very much!"

Sighing, he catches Kurita's eye, nodding at the direction of the infirmary. His brother nods back before he with Komusubi on his back, make their way to Ōtawara for a talk.

When he arrives at the infirmary, it's when the Kobayakawa couple is about to leave. Yōichi exchanges nods with the two, allowing Kobayakawa's mother to grasp his elbow.

"Please get her home safe, Hiruma-kun."

"…I will."

Smiling, the mother nods before walking away with her husband.

Slipping inside the curtains surrounding the bed, Yōichi finds Kobayakawa frowning at her hands, shoulders hunched and looking far smaller than she should be even if Kobayakawa is a petite slip of a girl.

"Fucking chibi."

Kobayakawa squeaks, watery eyes flicker up at him before skittering away. The running-back clears her throat and twists the sheets so tightly in her grasp that her knuckles turn white. "Hiruma-san."

Shit. It doesn't happen as often as before but there are times when Kobayakawa will revert back into her pessimistic shell. It's gonna happen, he supposes. Almost a decade worth of bullying issues aren't just gonna disappear overnight after all. Yōichi knew this when he asked Kobayakawa to be his partner, when he accepted to be friends. In the past, he would've been far more annoyed but then, they're not living in the past, now are they?

So he does something that he should've learned to do all those years ago when it concerns the people closest to him and carefully plops himself on the bed, folding his arms. "Talk."

Kobayakawa flinches, appearing overwhelmed but doesn't look away again. Not knowing what else to do (a curious and damn frustrating sensation), Yōichi closes his eyes and leans their foreheads together.

He hears Kobayakawa takes a shuddering breath and presses back. After a long moment, the brunette whispers, small and scared; the demons in her head probably growling stupid things from fucking stupid brats of the past.

"Am I still useful to the team?"

Yōichi doesn't know the details of what happened before middle school, mostly because of lack of interest that eventually became a practice of restraint out of respect for his partner (he can be an asshole but even he has limits). Regardless, his temper still flares whenever traces of Kobayakawa's bullied past rear it's fuck ugly head.

Squishing the running-back's face, Yōichi leans close. "I'm gonna say this only once so ya better drill a hole in your ears, fucking chibi."

Eyes snapping open, Kobayakawa touches her ears, spooked. "My ears already have holes, Hiruma-san."

"Drill 'em anyway 'cause I want you to pay attention and _listen_."

Yōichi feels a bit relieved when he spies a hint of confused amusement in garnet eyes. "Okay."

"It's never been just your legs, idiot chibi," Yōichi scoffs, voice far softer than he will ever allow. "I know I can be a bastard and round people up as numbers and statistics but you, Kobayakawa Sena, your worth to others has never been in question. You are _not_ a slave or an asset to be weighted in pros and cons and expended effort. What you _are_ is a teammate and you are no burden to anyone."

Kobayakawa clenches the front of his jersey with trembling hands. "...yeah?"

"Yeah." He touches their foreheads again. "So stop paying attention to fucking assholes."

"...I'll try." Kobayakawa gulps. "I can't do it immediately but...I think I can one day."

"I know." In the past, he's never understood the use of mercy; of giving people time and space to breathe as they go by their own pace instead of the numbers he sets out for them but Yōichi thinks he's starting to. Perhaps...mercy has never been a weakness after all. "I know you will."

Minutes past and Yōichi waits as Kobayakawa tries to match her breathing with his. After a long moment, his partner nods, voice wavering only the slightest bit yet the sincerity behind the words are warm and earnest like the one who says them.

"Thank you."

Yōichi smirks. "Hn."

Emotional shit has never been his forte and its taking a lot out of him to even do this much but Yōichi finds that he doesn't mind even if he thinks Kobayakawa deserves more than this. However, from the steady way the brunette is breathing as they lean into each other's spaces, Yōichi thinks that maybe what he can offer might be enough after all.

Yōichi leans back and unclips a pair of goggles from his belt, handing them over to the confused brunette. "Light is gonna be shit for your eyes for awhile."

Kobayakawa takes the goggles before recognition lights up her features. "These are the goggles from the heist!"

"The fucking tech said that we can have 'em as souvenirs since they don't really need 'em."

Kobayakawa stares at him for a long moment then, states matter-of-factly. "…You didn't blackmail Rebecca-san."

Dammit. Yōichi still hasn't figure out how Kobayakawa can always tell whenever he's bluffing or not. Shrugging, he smirks. "Didn't need to. They're not all that compatible for army uses anyway."

"Eh? Even with all these features?" Kobayakawa turns the goggles over in confusion.

"These are more for Black Ops so it's a bit at odds with what they want on the field." Yōichi sighs. "Although, I didn't expect to give 'em back to you like this."

"I'm grateful for them all the same." Kobayakawa carefully stands and clips the goggles to her belt. "I better thank Rebecca-san the next time we have a scrimmage at the base."

Yōichi snorts. "You do that."

They arrive back on the field just as the officials insist about lining up. He sees the Bats throwing worried glances at Kobayakawa, appearing like they want nothing more than to have the day over with so they can whisk the running-back away for some rest. Yōichi can't really blame them.

"Bow!"

"Thank you for the good game!"

As they are about to leave, he sees Kobayakawa waving off the stream of apologies from Ōtawara (who appears strangely serious) with a shy smile before the girl shuffles up to the coach. Concentrating, his ears pick up the quiet request from his partner for the hospital address that Sakuraba is sent to. Typical. Yōichi sometimes wants shake Kobayakawa for the younger teen's kindness but Kobayakawa wouldn't be Kobayakawa if she's not like that.

Shōji's face softens because of course it does. Even _Yōichi_ has a difficult time in resisting Kobayakawa's earnestness and that shit can't ever be hidden even behind the eyeshield. Shōji gives what Kobayakawa requested before gently clasping the running-back's shoulder, a gruff apology on his lips for his student's stupid carelessness.

When it looks like Kobayakawa is about to protest, Shōji silences her with a stern glare, causing his partner to quietly accept the blame that is rightfully Ōjō's.

Good. Kobayakawa doesn't need more bullshit to worry about.

When the TV crew eventually come for an interview, it's a teary-eyed Kurita that steps forward (Yōichi feels pride at that) while the other linemen backs him up. Monta flanks protectively by Kobayakawa's side. Bringing up the rear, he and a growling Cerberus looks on at the idiotic crew with disdain.

"Thank you but it's been a long day. Please excuse us."

The cameraman, obnoxious and not getting the fucking clue, shoves the lens of his camera to his team. Rolling his eyes, Youichi steals a pen from one of the crew and doodles the map of the clubhouse on his palm. He then shoves his hand to cover the lens.

"Oi! What do you think-"

Looking like he swallowed his own tongue, the cameraman and his whole crew pale when they see him. The anchorwoman even whimpers as she backs away from where she was nearing Kobayakawa to fire off questions when he raises a derisive brow.

Yōichi cackles. "What was that?"

"N-nothing!"

Hearing the muffled snickering of his team, Yōichi grins and leads the brats to the awaiting limos. Ducking into the car after him, Kobayakawa tucks herself at his side, taking off her helmet before quickly exchanges it with her goggles while Monta and Cerberus takes the last spot beside her. The rest of his teammates collapse on the front seats (his brother on the other hand, has a whole row for himself), groaning in relief as they make their way back to school.

The ride back is silent. For once, the brats sit solemn and still, the air heavy with disappointment and frustration. If it's because of any other reason than this, Yōichi woulda shoot them for the gloominess but he lets it go this time. He allows them; himself included, time to lie down because he knows and have seen it with his own eyes that this team will eventually get back on their feet and try again. They're just that damn stubborn.

And if some time on the way back Kobayakawa ends up dozing off on his shoulder then it's no one's business but their own.


End file.
